Retando a Nia
by The Red Crayon Society
Summary: Mello por mucho tiempo a llevado la idea de superar a Nia, tanto asi que busca cualquier medio, incluso retarlo a un videojuego. ¿Podrá Nia salir invicto de algo que nadie a visto que toque? o Mello saldra victorioso. lean y sabran...
1. Chapter 1

"Retando a Nia"

PD: Fanfiction dedicado a "Ladyascar", por ser buena amiga, al final, cambie el plot y pense que sería divertido torturar a Nia, con algo que no domine, y otra coshita "ascar-chan" no hay yaoi, de eso tenlo seguro es fic serio…XD. Entre otras cosas no me maten, hace buen tiempo que no escribo.

Era un día como todos los demás, donde caía la lluvia estrenduosamente en la ventana, golpeándola fuertemente, el sonido de los truenos inundaba la sala común en donde se encontraban los tres jóvenes haciendo su rutina diaria, parecía no prestarle atención a el efecto que hacia los rayos de iluminar el oscuro cuarto, que estaba bastante iluminado, pero la decoración, las paredes, todo parecía ser absorbido por este dando un ambiente lúgubre. El sonido del reloj dando la hora, fue lo único que distrajo un momento al albino que se encontraba más cerca del fuego, había pasado todo el día leyendo y de vez en cuando posando su vista en las juguetonas llamas del fuego. Era demasiado aburrido estar con los otros dos en especial sino decían ni una sola palabra, el chico no tenia nada contra el rubio ni el pelirrojo, que por cierto este le intimidaba. Miro sobre su espalda, ya era la hora del té, por fin podría tener algo de plática con Roger, el único con quien podría hablar abiertamente, cerro su libro y lo apretó a su pecho mientras camina lentamente hasta la puerta la abrió y salio rumbo al despacho de este. El rubio solo alzo levemente las cejas mientras golpeaba el hombro del pelirrojo quien se encontraba sentado de mala gana al lado de este.

"no se como puedo tolerarlo, esa arrogancia en sus ojos" dijo mientras cerraba de mala ganas el libro y golpeaba el cuaderno con su pluma.

El pelirrojo parecía no darle importancia, siguió jugando el juego, hasta que sintió algo que lo golpeo fuertemente en su cabeza, era el libro que el rubio estaba leyendo.

"Matt no me ignores, no me gusta que hagas eso" le reclamo mientras se levantaba del sillón donde estaba y golpeaba algunos libros al hacerlo, dejándolos dispersos y abiertos por el piso.

" sabes.. a veces me pregunto.. ¿Porqué el crió ese no nos habla, siempre a la hora del té se va con Roger? Reclamo abiertamente mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura.

" no será que cuando tratan de entablar una conversa tu le tratas de llevar la contraria" al decir esto Matt había reiniciado su juego de nuevo, parecía que lo ignoraba por prestar atención al juego, pero a veces lo seguía de reojo, viendo como el rubio se movía de un lado a otro, haciendo sus cotidianas rabietas, tirando libros al pasar.

"Mello, creo que tienes celos…" al decirlo Mello se detuvo abruptamente, para acercarse a Matt y quitarle el juego que tenía en manos.

"no estoy celoso, solo que me enoja tener que compartir con ese chibi el puesto de sucesor de "L" paso su mano quitándose unos mechones.

"pues ese chibi, es bueno, por unos puntos te paso en la clase de idiomas" Matt trataba de ser imparcial, pero tratándose de Mello, era seguro que se desquitaría con el de alguna forma. Pero Mello, solamente se limitó a mirarlo, no le agradaba que su mejor amigo, le recordara que su rival había logrado el primer lugar.

"tzk…. lo se y me enoja" mordió levemente unos de sus dedos, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, buscaba como sobrepasar a ese chico llamado Nia, todo lo que hacia lo enojaba, parecía que Nia, disfruta torturarlo al sobrepasarlo en todas las clases que daban.

"creo que ya te lo estas tomando muy apecho" volvió a decir el pelirrojo a la vez que se escuchaba el sonido de algo que explotaba en el juego, el rostro de este cambio, al notar en letras grandes y en el centro de la pantalla la palabra "Game Over", miro a su compañero quien se había calmado sentándose al borde de la ventana.

" ¡¡uuuuuuuhh.!!. ..¡¡como lo odio!!.. ¡¡Mello, piensa, piensa!!" grito mientras se frotaba fuertemente la cabeza, despeinándose.

Matt solo se limitó a ver el deprimente despliegue de celos que formaba su amigo, al momento que recordaba algo.

" sabes.. creo que si retas a Nia a un videojuego" dijo inocentemente el pelirrojo, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara como si se trataba de algo extraño, paso en seguida a golpearle levemente con el pie, ya que estaba cerca, pero algo le hizo parar, no era mala idea la sugerencia de Matt, a Nia nunca se le veía jugando, otra cosa que no fuera rompecabezas o con muñecos legos, o algo por el estilo que no fuera virtual.

"mmmm.. no es mala idea.. Matt.. creo saber que juego es el indicado" su rostro se torno algo oscuro y sus labios reflejaron una leve mueca.

"a veces me das miedo Mello" dijo casi entre lágrimas, era obvio que la obsesión de superación de Mello, era superior, a cualquier cosa , incluso si se trataba de sacrificar algo, el rubio estaría dispuesto. Pero algo extraño paso, la lluvia paro, al mismo momento que leves rayos de sol, entraban por la ventana iluminando a Mello, quien puso mecánicamente su vista en el pelirrojo.

"Matt te dejo todo en tus manos.. no me falles" al decir esto Mello, se levanto y camino hacia la puerta tarareando una canción, como si sintiera que el triunfo estuviera de su lado.

Continuara..

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Charla Corta con el Albino**

Había pasado casi una semana entera, en el que el pobre albino se veía obligado a mirar sobre su hombro, y notar que el pelirrojo estaba allí, le daba escalofríos pensar que podría estar tramando Mello con aquel pelirrojo, camino hasta el cuarto de recreación, Matt lo siguió, a una distancia aceptable, ambos entraron y se acomodaron, Nia tomo su rompecabezas, mientras movía, levemente la cabeza, y se dio un leve masaje en el cuello, era algo molesto armar su rompecabezas nuevo y tenerlo allí, con ese molesto sonido de 8 bits, que no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez.

"puedes apagarlo" dijo Nia, mientras tomaba una pieza y la unía a otra, ignorando a Matt.

"¿Te molesta?" dijo el pelirrojo que estaba sentado entre una silla y la mesita que la acompañaba.

"algo" hizo un leve silencio, volviendo a su labor de unir las piezas, faltaba poco por acabarlo.

"Mello me dice que no te gusta las cosas de tecnología, pero aún así sabes manejar lo esencial" su voz sonó seria, mientras apagaba el pequeño aparato y lo dejaba a un lado acercándose al chico, mirando por encima del hombro de este como iba armando el rompecabezas.

"esta va aquí" tomo la diminuta pieza y la puso en el lugar, pero en vez que agradarle la ayuda, Nia tomo el rompecabezas y lo volteo, dejando caer las piezas estruendosamente en la caja, para mirar al chico seriamente.

"algo tramas..." Recogió sus pies, mientras jugaba con su cabello, sus ojos no mostraban cambio alguno, solo seriedad.

Matt solo se limito a hacer un gesto con ambas manos levemente mientras, sentía que los profundos ojos negros del albino, lo estaban analizando, no había duda que era algo que compartía con Mello.

El albino solo bajo la mirada, a la vez que seguía jugando con uno de sus mechones de cabello.

"¿es un reto?" Nia, dijo mientras una risa leve se mostraba en su cara.

"algo…" dijo Matt, notando que en le rostro de Nia se mostraba una mueca, parecida una risa,

"reto aceptado" dijo sin pensarlo, Matt lo miro de reojo, estaba armando el rompecabezas de nuevo, no había duda que disfrutaba el albino los retos del rubio, no le quedo otra que encogerse de brazos y salir del cuarto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió al chico de nuevo.

"¿estás seguro?" su cabeza se notaba levemente, ya que la puerta lo tapaba, pero al no recibir respuesta de este, cerro con cuidado y se fue por el gran corredor, hasta el comedor en donde Mello lo esperaba, junto a otros chicos.

**Continuara…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota del Autor:** Para mi fan fiction cree un grupo, de cuatro chicos llamados: Gill, Gabrille, Mathieu y Jo , estos cuatro forman el "The Red Crayon Society", un grupo de chicos que eran candidatos a ser los sucesores de "L", pero declinaron la oferta al notar que había potencial en "Mello" y "Nia", aunque estos cuatro son más apegados a "Mello"..

Si desean saber más sobre las bios de cada uno y como lucen, puedo hacer un leve fic de cada uno sobre su vida y cosas diarias, solo déjenme un review o comentario sobre ello………3.. a los cuatro los adoro.. ku ku ku. Y otra cosa que debo aclarar, la idea del nombre del grupo, fue mucho antes de "Rule of Rose", lo use para un fic, que lastimosamente el webhost que lo tenía murió, así que no me dejen comentarios, diciendo que robe la idea, gracias y ahora sigamos con la historia.

**-Conversación en el Corredor-**

Matt camino a paso lento, no le gustaba ir a prisa como todos los demás, le agradaba ver las cosas a su modo, tiempo y criterio, parecía no darle importancia, pero tenia su modo de ver las cosas, siguió caminando, por el gran corredor, hasta detenerse un momento, escucho un leve sonido bajo sus pies, a la vez que notaba, que había pisado uno de los cuantos muñecos de Nia, lo recogió y miro sorprendido, que hacia un muñeco en el corredor, cuando volteo al escuchar unos pasos, era Gabrille, que iba a su encuentro, siempre con la misma mirada aireada, su cabello rojizo enrulado y recogido en dos coletas, su pálida tez hacia conjunto con su par de ojos azules y el vestido gótico que siempre usaba, aún Matt, no llegaba a entender, como una niña con ese aspecto fuera una de las que formaba parte del "The Red Crayon Society".

"Gabrielle" dijo ocultando el muñeco a sus espaldas.

"Mello te espera, con el grupo, sinceramente esto es una locura, no puedo creer que tu sugerencia nos pusiera en este aprieto" cada palabra la resalto con su voz chillona, algo que Matt odiaba, no sabía si lo hacia para torturarlo o era su verdadera voz.

"solo sugerí, nunca pensé que la seguiría al pie de la letra" guardo rápidamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón el muñeco, no deseaba que Gabrielle, formara una escena al ver a Matt con tal objeto.

"es normal que tome tus ideas al pie de la letra, ya que confía en ti más que en nadie"

"lo se, pero me gustaría que se llevaran mejor esos dos, es todo" susurro levemente el pelirrojo.

"eso nunca sucederá hasta que uno de los dos caiga y el sucesor sea escogido" Gabrielle dejo de jugar con una de sus coletas, mientras esperaba la respuesta del chico que se encontraba enfrente de ella, solo los separaba unos cuantos pasos.

Hubo un leve silencio entre ambos, la luz opaca del corredor dejaba ver levemente las facciones de ambos jóvenes.

"Aunque confieso que igual me gustaría que ambos se llevaran"

Matt se sorprendió al escuchar tales palabras de Gabrielle, quien se sonrojo levemente, para luego volver a la actitud que tanto la caracteriza.

" No me mal interpretes" levemente grito, mientras le daba la espalda a el chico.

"voy a adelantarme y a avisarle a los demás" seguía sonrojada, algo que Matt aprovecho.

"Gabrielle, no es tan mala como parece" para cuando Gabrielle reacciono, Matt le estaba estiando los cachetes.

"ves, riendo te vez mejor, que estando seria, vamos, otra sonrisa"

"¡suéltame!, no soy tu juguete.. Matt.. ¡BAKA!" grito mientas forcejeaba Gabrielle con el pelirrojo, pero una voz conocida hizo que se detuvieran.

"¡Gill!" ambos se apartaron y miraron a Gil, quien estaba cargando una colección de libros, de diferentes tamaños y colores bajo su brazo, los miro detenidamente, mientras se arreglaba levemente sus antejos de leer, no dijo nada, y siguió su camino.

"no te atrevas a decirle a Mello sobre esto" grito Gabrielle quien salio corriendo tras Gill, dejando a Matt solo de nuevo en el corredor.

" ..chicas…" se encogió de hombros mientras retomaba su camino en el largo, oscuro y frió corredor.

**Continuara…**

**PD: **Por ahora, pido disculpas, acabo de regresar de descansar, y debo ordenar mis ideas para el fic, el de Death note Crossover con ClockTower, tomara su tiempo, ya que debo verificar nombres de algunos personajes, y por favor ténganme paciencia, y gracias a las personas que me dejan comentarios. Los quiere mucho!!..


	4. Chapter 4

**Escogiendo el reto..**

**PD: Preferí utilizar mis dos juegos favoritos y dejar a Mello elegir un juego de pelea sorpresa, así que no se sorprendan si Mello, sale con algo fuera de lugar, son sus gustos, yo más o menos me apego a lo que le gusta..**

El pelirrojo siguió su camino inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta llegar a el lugar de encuentro, había un gran silencios, solo se escuchaba el sonido de un leve fuego que salía de la chimenea, era común que cada cuarto con excepción de los dormitorios tuviera un chimenea, cosas o manías de Roger.

"ya era hora" una voz profunda corto el tedioso silencio, era Mello quien se encontraba lo más cerca de la chimenea, acostado de lado sobre un conjunto de cojines y almohadas, era costumbre que tomara estas de las habitaciones que no se usaban, y usarlas como una cama durante las reuniones.

"me hace sentir especial que me esperaran" no acabo de decir esto Matt cuando sintió que Gabrielle pasaba al lado suyo y le golpeaba el hombro, Matt trato de reclamar, pero esta hizo caso omiso al gesto de Matt y se acomodo entre Gill y Jo, mientas que Mathieu se había acomodado entre una hilera de libros de diferentes tamaños y portada de colores. Nuevamente reino el silencio en la sala, hasta que Jo, tomo la palabra, se levanto alegremente con un pequeño cuaderno en el cual estaba una gran lista, se notaba ciertos tachones desde lejos por las gruesas líneas hechas con una pluma negra.

"ujumm jummm" fue lo primero que hizo Jo, antes de comenzar, pero no había empezado a mover los labios cuando el rubio en su lugar de reposo, le tiraba una de sus almohadas.

"deja la etiqueta y empieza" su voz sonó impaciente, a la vez que sacaba de su bolsillo un chocolate y empezaba a abrirlo. Una leve gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Jo, sabía que no era bueno hacer enojar a Mello, y menos si estaba de por medio su rivalidad con Nia.

"hay dos posibles juegos que podemos sacar ventaja" se escucho un leve movimiento de hojas, a la vez que todos en la sala, mantenían su mirada en el chico, de cabellos castaños y mirada algo ida, era costumbre pensar que Jo estaba en las nubes, pero siempre al tanto de lo que sucedia en Wammy, solo había que gritarle y te daría un resumen diario de todo, hasta de lo que menos deseabas saber.¿Porqué lo hacia? Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta, solo que es como un pasatiempo para él.

"entre juegos de pelea y de baile, casi no se tiene que pensar mucho y Nia, como todos sabemos es de pensar mucho y moverse poco" al escuchar tales recomendaciones Mello alzo una ceja, era verdad casi nunca se le veía al Albino estar en los terrenos de Wammy jugando o caminando, algo muy, pero muy raro, esto hizo que poco a poco una leve ceja se levantara.

"y entre estos juegos… " el rubio dio un leve mordisco esperando escuchar lo que sería un punto a su favor.

" los juegos que ya haz jugado Mello, el DDR y el Pump it Up!" la cara del rubio se fue iluminando más, parecía que esta vez ganaría terreno.

"y los de pelea, bueno, allí tu decides" Jo cerro y lo guardo en su bolsillo, mientras seguía aún en el centro del cuarto, y los leves sonidos de la madera quemándose eran los que sobresalían.

"creo que es algo cruel utilizar esta ventaja contra Nia" dijo Mathieu mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

"pero si Mello debe ganar, espero que nos perdone el pobre" todos se miraron y no hubo más respuestas solo un leve movimiento de cabeza, ya habían logrado dar con lo que sería el triunfo de Mello, pero aún así a costa del pobre estado físico de Nia.

"Mello.. ¿puedo hablar contigo?" dijo el pelirrojo quien se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba este.

"¿no crees que estas siendo algo cruel con el pobre chico? No es que me lleve de maravilla con él, pero siento lástima por su estado" dijo mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

El rubio solo se limitó a mover la cabeza un poco, parecía que igual algo le molestaba, pero no demoro en darle una respuesta.

"Matt.. esto es una competencia, en el mundo real, tener compasión es un error, y ese chico me las debes.. acuérdate"

"lo se.. lo…se…pero.." no pudo terminar de acabar lo que deseaba decir, para encontrar que los ojos del rubio se habían posado sobre él , mientras su rostro se endurecía aún más.

" Matt..¿estás conmigo o en contra mía? Sabes que no te perdonare que te pongas del lado de ese chibi" su voz sonó muy profunda y algo exigente, algo que hizo que Matt sintiera un leve frío por la nuca.

" no.. no es eso.. es solo que no deseo que hagas algo que luego puedas arrepentirte" dijo mientras se daba un leve masaje.

"¿arrepentirme? al contrario, me gustaría ver la cara que pondrá al perder" al decir esto Mello golpe levemente el piso, se levanto y estiro, mientras tomaba uno de los extraños objetos que adornaba la chimenea y apagaba el fuego.

"¿Matt?" hizo una leve pausa mientras movía las cenizas.

"¿oui?" Respondió el pelirrojo

" acuerdame decirle a Roger, que cambie estos extraños objetos, y traiga los tradicionales, a veces no se que cual es cual para apagar el fuego de la chimenea" el rubio le daba la espalda al decir esto.

" ahhh.. vale…"

No demoraron mucho en el lugar, dejando de nuevos el salón a oscuras, en silencio, como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

" _espero que el chibi sobreviva" _fue lo único que recorrió la mente de Matt antes de cerrar la estruendosa puerta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reto Final: Nia vs Mello**

**Nota: Algunas escenas fueron adaptadas, tal vez puede que haya algún error cronológico, pero esto se hizo para que ayudara al fic, así que no me maten, gracias.**

Había llegado el día acordado, todos en Wammy´s estaban a la expectativa de cómo este reto se desarrollaría, no había conversación que no se tocara sobre el tema. Pero aún así, Nia se mantenía refugiado en su pequeño mundo, de rompecabezas, puzzles, muñecos, estaba tan tranquilo, como si fuera otro día más, para él.

" Eso es lo que odio de él" dijo el rubio, quién estaba sentado en una mesa, leyendo una revista, a la vez que pasaba las páginas sin voltearlas a ver, nada nuevo e interesante para él, al final término tirándola a otra mesa, a un grupo de chicos que quedaron perplejos del gesto el rubio.

"¿Qué?" dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, dirigiendo su mirada de los chicos a Matt, quien hizo un gesto leve, para que supiera que debía comportarse, pero el rubio se lo regreso, mientras se levantaba de su puesto, pasar salir del lugar, suficiente era tener al chibi en el mismo cuarto, respirar el mismo aire y entre otras cosas esa mirada, parecía tan familiar, casi idéntica a la persona que admiraba.

"Mello, espera.." grito el pelirrojo al notar que este salía del lugar, golpeando levemente contra algunos chicos, quienes se apartaban no sin antes reclamar al rubio su acción, pero este se defendía dándoles una mirada fría.

"Mello, hoy es el día, pero eso no dice que debas comportarte así, no eres el único en este lugar, se que te enoja ver al chibi, pero piensa, te estas dejando intimidar" dijo el pelirrojo quien trataba de seguir los pasos, al rubio, quien había aumentado un poco la velocidad.

"Mello, por amor a lo que más quieras, si te comportas de este modo, de inicio el chibi habrá ganado, eso es lo que desea, desea intimidarte con su imagen de tranquilidad y seguridad, pero por dentro, se que debe estar igual que tu, presionado" el pelirrojo no sabía lo que decía, estaba improvisando, ya que deseaba que su rubio amigo, se detuviera y pensara sobre su actitud.

" esta bien, he sido algo volátil " dijo el rubio mientras se encogía de hombros y respiraba algo agitado.

" en realidad demasiado, Mello" eso hizo que Mello mirara al pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos, ya que no espera esta respuesta de su mejor amigos, así, que hizo un leve movimiento de manos, para luego golpear la pared.

" bueno… demasiado. Ok, pero como no deseas que me sienta de este modo, ese chibi, no cambia, no importa cuanto trata de hacerle, cambiar ese rostro, parece más un máscara, eso, una máscara, y que se dice de su aire de niño superior, o como quieras decirle" volvió a hacer otro gesto con la mano, como si mentalmente pensara que iba a golpear a Nia con su puño, pero desistió, para tomar un poco de aire y dar un profundo y fuerte suspiro.

"Matt, ya no puedo más, me esfuerzo como puedo, hago todo para agradar a todos, trato de sobresalir, incluso siempre piso a Roger, que me ponga en los casos, me aprendo todo de inicio a fin, estudio cada detalle, cada cosa, pero no puedo más, ese chibi, es … es.. como decirlo.. es"

"¿especial?' el pelirrojo se atrevió a decir estas palabras haciendo que Mello, suspirara levemente, para luego empezar a golpear levemente su frente contra la pared.

" algo.. no mucho" dijo el rubio, quien estaba ya algo calmado, mientras pasaba de golpear su frente a apoyarse en la pared.

" Mello.. sino te conociera diría, que te hubiera gustado tener en vez de rival a Nia como amigo" el pelirrojo, volvió a atreverse, sabiendo que su rubio amigo, era como el mar, un momento podía estar tranquilo y al rato, volverse la peor tempestad, pero esta vez, no hubo, algún gesto de enojo, solo un leve movimiento de hombros.

" no se.. tal vez.. podría ser.. no.. se… Matt, somos tan diferentes, pero.." camino de un lado a otro, encogiéndose de hombros, titubeando por las palabras del pelirrojo.

" eres tan predecibles, pero bueno, ya es hora del reto ..¿no?" Matt miró el reloj, y luego a su compañero que se notaba algo más calmado.

"da lo mejor" dijo el pelirrojo mientras se frotaba la nariz levemente, y le daba una sonrisa a su compañero, que volvió a encogerse de brazos.

"siempre doy lo mejor de mí de inicio a fin" dijo entre bromas y con una gran risa.

"que modesto eres" el pelirrojo giro los ojos no sin dejar de reír, mientras rodeba el cuello de su compañero y ambos se encaminaban al gran cuarto de estar, en donde ya estaba todo preparado.

Nia ya se encontraba en el lugar, esperando, pero hubo un gran silencio al notar que ambos chicos, entraban, casi todo Wammy estaba en la sala, no había espacio, solo el de donde estaba la tv , la consola y los tapetes. Al final se había decidido por el "Dance Dance Revolution" y un juego sorpresa.

"ya era hora" dijo el albino, que se levanto y camino hasta el tapete, que le correspondía, sentadote enfrente de él como solía hacerlo, algo que hizo que una leve venita en el rostro de Mello se mostrara.

"tranquilo..tranquilo…" dijo Matt, quien había notado el enojo de su compañero, para luego darle un leve golpe en el hombro y retirarse, en eso, Gabrielle salió entre el un grupo de chicos, hizo una leve presentación, como juez y explico las reglas, como, el que más puntajes tuviera, podría seleccionar un juego sorpresa contra el rival, hubo un gran silencio, ya que nadie esperaba la idea del juego sorpresa, así como entro, salio Gabrielle, dejando a ambos chicos, acomodándose en los tapetes. Mello, inicio, tomando un Paranoia de la lista de canciones complicadas, no sin dejar de ver que Nia, seguía sin cambio alguno acomodándose o mejor dicho familiarizándose con el uso de las flechas, algo que hizo que Mello riera levemente, no demoro en iniciar, la canción, cuando Nia, hizo un leve movimiento, que llamo la atención de Mello, conocía esos movimientos, estaba usando capoeria, mejor dicho, había adaptado, algunos movimientos para con las flechas, esto lo distrajo, cuando y como había aprendido esos movimientos, Nia, parecía estar dominando el juego, pero un leve descuido de su parte, hizo que Mello, volviera a subir en puntaje, algo que le hacía hervir levemente, no sabía si ese tropiezo lo había hecho a propósito o había sido de verdad, para cuando acabo la canción, Nia dio unos leves pasos y se sentó de nuevo enfrente del tapete, jugando con sus rulos, esta vez Mello había sobrepasado por algunos puntos a Nia, quien parecía no darle importancia.

"_como lo odio" _fue lo primero que cruzo por la cabeza del rubio, pero esta no demoro, el segundo reto venía, debían hacer cuatro stages y con alto puntaje para luego pasar y el ganador escoger el juego secreto.

"que gane el mejor" fue lo que dijo Nia, mientras estaba vez seleccionaba una canción algo movida de las medio pop que tenia el juego, tal gesto hizo que el rubio volviera a enojarse, pero el pelirrojo de lejos, le hizo un gesto para que supiera que debía calmarse.

Así paso el tiempo, no había forma de desempatar, ambos eran buenos rivales, pero el reto debía continuar, así que ahora, le correspondía a la suerte, y que menor manera, que la tradicional, cara o sello, de la moneda.

Gill fue el de hacer de juez al momento de tirar la moneda, no sin antes preguntar a ambos chicos que seleccionaban.

" cara " dijo Mello, mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente, y miraba seriamente al chibi, que estaba algo agitado, se notaba que se había extralimitado.

"Sello" musito el albino, casi como un susurro a la vez que le devolvía la mirada a Mello, no había cambios en su mirada.

"Sin resentimientos" dijo el rubio, mientras extendía su mano, deseaba ver si esto asombraba al albino, pero este no le respondió al gesto.

" ok" dijo mientras, Mello era comido de nuevo por el enojo.

En ese momento Gill tiró la moneda, la atrapo en su mano, para luego dejar a descubrir que era "Sello", la suerte estaba departe de Nia, debía seleccionar el juego secreto, hubo un silencio total, todos esperaban que escogiera algo de estrategia, pero al final, término para el asombro de todos escogiendo uno de pelea.

" escojo este" tomo de una caja de videojuegos uno del cual se podía leer levemente " Tekken 4", aún existía un gran silencio, miradas que se intercambiaban entre los espectadores y los jueces, que no entendían que le estaba pasando al albino, había seleccionado el juego favorito de Mello, acaso deseaba horriblemente morir en el intento, Matt, solo se limitó a pasar su mano por la cara, no había duda que ya se sabría cual sería el desenlace, pero aún así, prefirió esperar a ver que pasaba.

Mello, solo se encogió de hombros, no sabía que estaba planeando el chibi, pero no era excusa para bajar la guardia. En eso, noto una presencia familiar entre la gente, algo notorio, pies descalzos, frotándose levemente uno contra el otro, unos bluejeans y la camisa de color blanco, y ese cabello negro desalineado, se encontraba al fondo, observando apoyado a la pared, mientras intercambiaba algunas palabras con Roger, quien solamente se balanceada en su lugar, y movía la cabeza, era tanto la presión en el lugar, que había pasado el invitado a segundo lugar.

"¿son ellos?" pregunto el joven, que se apoyaba en la pared a Roger, quien solo movió levemente su cabeza.

"el albino es Nia y el rubio Mello" aclaro al momento que aplaudía o gritaba algo para animar a ambos contendientes.

"será interesante" volvió a decir al momento que notaba que empezaba la partida. Nia se encontraba tranquilo, jugando con los controles, mientras Mello, lo veía atentamente, no demoro mucho en aparecer la pantalla de selección de personajes, Nia, tomo a Christie Monteiro, mientras Mello, tomaba Hwoarang, el silencio nuevamente tomo cuerpo en la sala, mientras se escucha la voz del anunciante que gritaba que empezaran.

Se puede decir que fue una gran batalla, aún saliendo Mello invicto, pero eso no hizo que Nía se sintiera mal, luego, Mello más tarde en el caso de Kira, se lo preguntaría en un momento a solas.

"¿Porqué me dejaste ganar?" pregunto el rubio, que ahora tenía una gran cicatriz en su rostro, y el tiempo había en cierta forma endurecido su rostro, el albino, solo se encogió de hombros, mientras jugaba con sus juguetes, para luego, mirar al rubio, a la vez que jugaba con sus rulos.

"esa es una buena pregunta" hizo una leve pausa para continuar mientras arreglaba los muñecos que había hecho a imagen de las personas que conocía, como la improvisada de L y Kira.

"creo que merezco una mejor respuesta" dijo altaneramente, mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"si quieres, te doy una respuesta, pero tal vez termines odiándola" dijo el albino ignorándolo, mientras seguía acomodando los muñecos, para luego detenerse y tomar el que tenía un parecido con Mello, el albino hizo nuevamente una pausa para hablar, pero la respuesta que dio al rubio, en si no fue muy bien recibida por este, quien no demoro en retirarse, a la vez que cerraba la puerta estrenduosamente, dejando al albino, nuevamente solo, inmerso en su mundo. Pero aún así, cierta forma el albino, siente que sus palabras no fueron en vano, tal vez, era posible, que dentro del rubio, algo hubiera sido tocado, al decir estas palabras.

"ser rival de Mello es un gran reto, pero lograr ser su amigo, aún más"

En el rostro del albino una leve sonrisa se dibujo al recordar que había dicho tales palabras, no se lamentaba, para cuando había colocado el último ramo de flores sobre la tumba, de que alguna vez fue su rival, dio un gran suspiro.

"_no importa lo que digas, seguiremos siendo amigos" _ mentalmente fue lo que dijo, haciéndose la idea que el rubio podría estar escuchándolo en donde estuviera,

"es hora de irnos Nia" la voz de Roger, lo saco de sus pensamientos, aún así no dejo de dar una última mirada a las tres tumbas que se encontraban detrás de él.

"mejor nos retiramos, ya empezó a llover" musito el albino, que se refugio bajo el gran paraguas de Roger.

**FIN**

**PD:** Sorry, si el final, fue algo raro, pero fue lo que más se me ocurrió, nyaaaa!!. Se que muchos me mataran, pedirán que cierre mi cuenta por esto, pero oigan, el albino, no es tan malo, tal vez algo molestoso al inicio, pero si me pongo analizar como persona, Nia, de seguro admiraba a Mello, en especial, que tuviera un rival que pudiera mantener su ritmo de conocimiento, y es normal, que este no lo considerada un enemigo o rival en si, más creo que Mello, fue el que decidió llevarlo a la parte de rivalidad, tal vez ambos hubieran sido desde el inicio un dolor de cabeza para Kira, si se hubieran unido cabeza, pero como a veces Mello, es algo cabezota, no es que lo odie, al contrario ambos los adoro, así que no piensen que tengo preferencia por alguno de los detectives. Al contrario, loa admiro y adoro, así que no vengan con esos comentarios, ok?

Bueno, nos vemos en otro fic…


End file.
